1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for separating a biological molecule, the apparatus using electrophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In proteome analysis, one dimension electrophoresis, two dimension electrophoresis and transfer of a sample to a film are continuously performed. A technology in which these steps are simplified is needed.
Patent document 1 discloses an apparatus which automates one dimension electrophoresis and two dimension electrophoresis.
Patent document 2 discloses a biological molecule separation apparatus in which both electrophoresis and transfer are performed.
However, in the apparatus described in the patent document 2, it is necessary that a gel is once peeled after electrophoresis. Therefore, a troublesome operation requiring a lot of skill is necessary.
Patent document 3 proposes a biological molecule separation apparatus in which peeling of a gel is not needed and both electrophoresis and transfer are performed by a simple operation.    patent document 1: JP-A-2007-64848    patent document 2: JP-A-2000-28578    patent document 3: JP-A-2006-71494
However, a practical biological molecule separation apparatus in which both electrophoresis and transfer can be performed by a simple operation does not yet exist.
As mentioned above, in the apparatus described in the patent document 2, an operation requiring a lot of skill or a troublesome operation is needed. In addition, according to study by the inventors of the present invention, it was very difficult to perform electrophoresis in an apparatus having a structure in which a transfer electrode is simply arranged at a path of electrophoresis, as the apparatus described in the patent document 3. In particular, in the biological molecule separation apparatus having the above structure in which both electrophoresis and transfer are performed, during electrophoresis, a voltage could not be applied and thereby a sample could not be moved.
The present invention was made by considering the above problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a practical biological molecule separation apparatus in which both electrophoresis and transfer are performed by a simple operation.